Harry Pottermon
by PokeboyWither
Summary: What if the Harry Potter world was full of Pokemon instead of magic?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 'Incident'

Harry Potter lived in Number 4 Privet Drive, London, England. He lived an interesting life with his cousin Dudley, his Aunt Petunia, and his Uncle Vernon. And by interesting I don't mean a good interesting. His parents had died in a car crash, according to his aunt and uncle. He had to live under the stairs, even though the house had four bedrooms. The fourth one was occupied by Dudley's toy collection, which was very expansive. The family had no pets, "from a childhood incident" Petunia said. Harry's eleventh birthday was coming up, and although Petunia and Vernon didn't want to remember, Dudley wanted to make sure that Harry would get no presents and he would be at the zoo on that day. Harry knew better than to protest "their baby" Dudley. In their eyes, he could do no wrong, but Harry knew better. Dudley had a gang of thugs whose prime objective was to beat up Harry whenever possible.

It was the day of Harry's birthday, but nobody cared. At least, that's what he thought. However, Dudley's trip to the zoo had to be 'ruined' because the usual mean sitter could not come to punish Harry. They had to take Harry to the zoo, but they told him to stay as far away as possible. Harry agreed, like he had a choice.

At the zoo, in the reptile house, Harry noticed something different about a specific snake. The cage label said 'King Snake', but Harry knew that king snakes were red, black, and yellow, but this one was bright purple, with a yellow rattler tail. It seemed to be trying to talk to him, and it came through to Harry's mind loud and clear:" _Let Ekanssssssssssssss out of here and you will be greatly thanked."_ Harry had no idea what it meant, and he knew he couldn't break the glass, but he wished that that snake would escape and bite Dudley's' head. He must've wished so hard he didn't know what was happening, but the screaming brought him back to reality. The glass was broken straight through, like the snake had just headbutted its way out! Speaking of which, Harry looked over to see the purple snake trying to bite off Dudley's head. " _Yes!"_ he silently mumbled. However, this was just enough for Petunia to notice him and gave the Hairy Eyeball x500 and Uncle Vernon soon caught on.

After the incident, back at Number 4, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were scolding Harry. They didn't do it at the hospital because apparently, they thought it was 'inappropriate', but Harry knew the real reason. They were too busy comforting their 'Dudley-Wudley' and assuring him Harry would be punished. "Do you have any idea-" Vernon was cut short as a letter slipped through the mail slot. "I'll go look at it," he said. "Petunia, keep tabs on the boy." As soon as he picked up the letter he turned around and motioned to Petunia. She immediately understood and Vernon quickly concluded that it was :"just a bill, nothing serious", but Harry was skeptical. He decided to let it go, but he saw Vernon lock the mail slot. Another few minutes of scolding passed until the next letter came this time through the chimney. Uncle Vernon rushed to grab the envelope, but Harry was too fast. All he saw on the envelope was 'To Harry Potter', but that was all he needed to see. As the cascade of letters started to pour out of the chimney, Harry went for any available letter that Uncle Vernon wasn't grabbing. This only lasted a bit, until Uncle Vernon loaded everyone into the car and said they were going on a surprise vacation to a remote island where no postman could reach them. They arrived at the rickety shack when a storm was there and the lightning struck the roof as a plank fell violently to the ground. Uncle Vernon locked them in and started to lecture Harry: "You saw nothing, young man, you hear me? NOTHING-" Uncle Vernon was cut short as the door fell down and the looming presence of a big man fell upon them. "What took you so long, Harry? Didn't ya get my letters?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You're a Trainer, Harry

(Written by Perry)

"WHO DO YOU *&^#($ THINK YOU ARE!?" Uncle Vernon's was not the best response to what looked like a gigantic man. "HOW DID YOU KNOW HE LIVED UNDER THE STAIRS?!WHO ARE YOU?!" "I know a lot, Vernon. I also know you're afraid of buffalo." While saying that, the man popped out a capsule, red on the top, white on the bottom. A lined button in the middle completed the simplistic design of the ball. "Go, Bouffalant!" The capsule opened and a white light poured out and shaped into what looked like a buffalo with face markings, horn rings, and a HUGE afro. "Use Head Charge, but don't severely injure them, ok? "Bouffalant." it snorted in response. As it smashed into the wall, taking Petunia, Vernon and Dudley with it. After Bouffalant rammed into the wall, the man started to converse with Harry, who was still awestruck by the creature. "Ok, since you don't know anything about Pokemon, let's start at the basics: You're a trainer, Harry. By the way, my name is Hagrid." "Wha..a..a..what is that?" Hagrid replied calmly with "There are creatures all throughout this world known as Pokemon. Special people like your parents could see them. We call the people who can't see them Puggles," Harry was confused at this new word, " and since Puggles can't see the pokemon, they can't catch them in these things, called Poke Balls." as he held up the object from before, "As I said, these PokeBalls let you catch these mysterious beings. Not much is known about them, but that's why Dumbledore wanted you to come to Pokewarts." "What?" "What do you mean 'what'? Didn't you get the letters? I'm pretty sure I made the message clear and sent you enough. Was it enough or did your 'dear' Uncle Vernon not let you read it?" He glanced over as Uncle Vernon strained for his gun. "So anyway, I already told you about pretty much everything earlier but if you didn't get that, your parents were very famous and they died when they were protect you from a Perish Song from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the most evil trainer ever. That lightning bolt scar you have is from the one place your parents couldn't guard: your forehead. You're pretty famous because you're the Boy who Lived. At least, that's what they call you. Anyway, Dumbledore is one of the strongest trainers ever, and he's the only person Voldemort- um, I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fears at all. Pokewarts is a school for the people who can see Pokemon and there, they learn how to train and befriend them. So are ya up to speed?" "I-I guess," Harry replied, still awestruck. "Alright then," Hagrid rubbed his hands together, "Let's go get you a pokemon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Leaky Pokeball

(Written by Samuel)

Awestruck yet again, Harry followed Hagrid onto his motorcycle. Harry thought that it was a normal motorcycle but Harry was surprised to find out it wasn't. It could teleport, and when Harry asked Hagrid why it could, he just said "I don't think you are ready for that information yet." Harry didn't think Hagrid should not be telling him about his motorcycle because he was trying to _teach_ Harry about this new world, not _hide_ things about it from him, but he didn't argue anyway. Harry just met Hagrid and didn't know if he was dangerous or not. He kept following him anyway, into this weird street.

Harry didn't really know how a street full of puggles and puggle stores could provide a choice of these Pokemon to start beginners off on their journey, but he kept following Hagrid until they got to a store called The Leaky Pokeball. Harry thought that the store's name should give away to all the puggles that this was a pokemon store, but when he did look around at all the puggles to see if they saw the store it seemed as if they couldn't see the store. When Harry asked Hagrid about this he said "This store was once linked to a Pokemon named Latias, which has the ability to turn invisible." When Harry asked what linked meant, he said "Blimey, I keep forgetting that you know so little- not knowing about linking pokemon! When you link a pokemon to something it means that that object has the abilities of the Pokemon it is linked to." Once Harry got his head wrapped around that idea, he once again followed Hagrid into The Leaky Pokeball and continued on his journey with Hagrid, learning new things about this new world as his journey continues.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Difficult Choice

Harry followed Hagrid into the shop to see a bunch of the things Hagrid called pokeballs on the shelves. Each pokeball had a label for the name of the pokemon it had inside it. Hagrid looked around the shelves and finally settled on the Beginner's Bargain Section . Lined up all in a row were three Pokeballs, labeled Rowlet, Purrloin, and Rattata. Above, in the Regular Beginner's Section stood another three cushions: Litten, Froakie, and Snivy. Snivy had already been taken, and he saw a white-haired boy taking a pokeball that must have Snivy in it outside, probably on his way to Pokewarts. "Alright then, Harry. You can pick one of these three Pokemon," he motioned towards Rowlet, Purrloin, and Rattata. "Which one'll it be?" There were pictures of each of them below them: Rowlet was an owl with a bow tie made of grass, Purrloin was a purple-and-grey cat, and Rattata was a purple mouse.

Harry liked them all, but he eventually decided on Rowlet because he could both carry his mail, fly, and he thought that mouses were too weird, and cats too normal, so he went for the one that was exotic. "Rowlet, I choose Rowlet." "Alright, Rowlet it is," said Hagrid, while grabbing the pokeball labeled Rowlet and walking up to the counter. "Hello Hagrid," said the man behind the counter, "back with another student I see. Ah, Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." The man was shaking Harry's hand when Hagrid introduced the man. "Harry this is Tom, the owner of The Leaky Pokeball. He is the man you pay to buy your pokemon. You are supposed to pay for your own pokemon but since this is your first pokemon and you don't have any pokepoints yet, I'll pay for you." Hagrid took out what looked like a gold coin with a centered P and gave it to Tom along with the pokeball with Hoothoot inside. Once Tom finished inspecting everything and seemed satisfied, he gave the pokeball to Harry, and kept the pokepoint. "You chose Rowlet I see," said Tom, "Interesting choice." Harry didn't feel used to being so interesting these days, when nobody used to care about him. Either way, he thanked Tom for his help and left to go to what Hagrid called King's Cross.

"There, I'll drop you off so you can go on the pokewarts train to pokewarts." said Hagrid, while talking about King's Cross on their way there. "Harry, you just got your new starter pokemon, and I was wondering, would you like to nickname Rowlet?" Harry was kind of confused for a second until he finally said, "Nickname? So you can change it's name from it's original name?" asked Harry. "Yep," said Hagrid, "but once you nickname it you can't change it back. So would you like to?" "Sure," said Harry, "but how do you nickname a pokemon?" "All you have to do is take out your pokeball," Harry took out his pokeball, "and say 'Nickname' and the name you want to nickname it." Harry looked at his pokeball, thought real hard for a nickname and when he had it he did what Hagrid told him to do. "Nickname Hedwig!" The pokeball started glowing a bright white and stopped all of a sudden, with 'Hedwig' emblazoned on the front.. It appeared as if it worked so he put it back in his pocket a little blinded by the light. Harry was hungry for more information about pokemon and what you can do with them. He kept walking and talking with Hagrid towards King's Cross while thinking of all the possibilities with this whole new world, as their journey continues.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Platform Nine And 3/4

(Co-Written by Perry and Samuel)

When Harry walked into the station, Hagrid slapped him on he back and said "This is as far as I'll take you. Here's your ticket." he said while giving Harry his ticket, "Remember, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters is the way to the Pokewarts Express." "'Bye Hagrid!" said Harry, "Thanks for all your help!" "See you around Harry!" Once Harry looked down at his ticket, he was confounded. The ticket said it was for platform nine and three quarters, but Harry couldn't find any platform named nine and three quarters. He was about to turn around to ask Hagrid where it was when he remembered that he had just left him. He decided to ask around but all he got was strange looks. He was just about to guess it was a smudge, when a red-haired woman came over and said "Oh, you're a first year, aren't you," while two red-head teenagers came over to stand next to her, "why don't you just come over and we'll tell you how to get on the platform?"

"Mother, what are you doing? You haven't even introduced yourself!" said one of the red-haired teenagers. "Please excuse my mother," he said, "my name's Fred Weasley and my brother over there," he signaled to the other red-haired teenage boy, "his name is George Weasley." George smiled and waved. "And my mother," he signaled to his mother, "her name's Molly Weasley, but you can call her . So, a first year aren't you?" "Our brother's a first year," said George as he walked over to where Harry was, "so he didn't know how to get on the platform either." he said, "Pleased to meet you Harry Potter." he said while shaking his hand. "The first step to get on platform nine and three quarters is to take out your pokemon, and I am assuming that you already got your starter" Harry did as Fred said and took out Hedwig's pokeball, "Yep," said Harry, "I stopped by The Leaky Pokeball and got myself a Rowlet." "And I see you named it Hedwig," said Fred, "Interesting." He started walking towards what appeared to be platform nine. However, he stopped at a wall and sent out a Pokemon: "Plusle, it's jokester time!" "Plusle Plu!" said Fred's pokemon. George did it too: "Minun, and don't forget mine!" "Minun Mi!" said George's pokemon. Then the two electric rodent bipeds touched noses to the wall and Fred and George easily walked Harry tried to call Hedwig out of her pokeball, but she didn't come out. Harry was confused for a second before Mrs. Weasley said, "You have to create a special call for Hedwig to come out. For example, Fred's special call for Plusle is 'Plusle, it's jokester time!" Harry thought for a moment before deciding on a call. "Ok, let's try this Hedwig," said Harry, as he pointed his pokeball to the floor, "Hedwig, time to fly!" As he said this his pokeball suddenly opened and out came a beam of blue light and at the end of the beam there was the outline of a pokemon. "It's working!" said Harry as he looked to Mrs. Weasley. Finally the silhouette of the pokemon turned into the real, solid, Hedwig and the beam of blue light subsided. Harry put the pokeball back in his pocket as Hedwig flew onto his shoulder, apparently happy to be out of his pokeball. "Hello Hedwig!" said Harry to his pokemon. "Rrrow!" Hedwig answered back. "Hedwig, could you do me a favor and fly over to that wall over there and let it scan you?" "Rowww," replied Hedwig, as he flew off Harry's shoulder to the wall. Hedwig hovered in front of the wall for a second and then put his foot to the wall. A second or two passed until the wall seemed to have dissolved in front of his eyes. He didn't see this happen when Fred or George did it so he asked Mrs. Weasley why that is.

"You can only go through the wall when _your_ pokemon get scanned, so it only makes sense that you have to let your pokemon get scanned to see the entrance as well." When Harry understood, he thanked Mrs. Weasley for all her help and walked through the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. One the other side of the wall, he saw Fred and George were with two other red-haired kids; one was a boy with a Rattata and the other a girl. Harry guessed that the boy was the brother Fred and George were talking about earlier, about him being a first year, and that the girl was their sister. The sister was whining about not being able to go to Pokewarts this year. "But I want to go this year! I already know what pokemon are and I've seen them in action! I think I'm ready this year!" "It's not that simple Ginny! Oh, hi Harry." said Fred. The second after Fred said the name "Harry", Ginny turned around and dropped her hands that she had in a begging pose "H-Harry P-P-Potter?" said Ginny, a couple seconds before fainting. "Well," said George as he was lifting Ginny of the floor, "that takes calming her down off the list." The boy looked at Fred, then to Harry, then to Fred again. "You know Harry Potter?!" asked the boy. "Yes, we saw him with mum and we went over to see why the bloody hell Harry Potter would be talking with mum." Fred told the boy. "Turns out, this is his first year at Pokewarts and he didn't know how to get to platform nine and three quarters, so he asked mum for help." "Woah," said the boy, "Nice to meet you Harry, my name is Ronald Weasley but call me Ron." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you as well." Harry and Ron talked for a while and they were in the middle of a conversation when the Pokewarts Express horn cried and made them realize they were late on the train. "You guys can keep talking on the train, but you need to get on now!" said George. So Harry and Ron said their goodbyes and went on the train. On the train Harry kept wondering what else will happen at Pokewarts, as his journey continues.

 **PokeboyWither: Hey Pokepeeps, you ARE going to be able to change the story, but not until I get a little farther in, I'm thinking around Chapter 10. Until then, I've got some writing to do. Enjoy the next chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Pokewarts Express

(Written by Perry)

When Ron and Harry boarded the train and found a open compartment, they sat down while Ron started pelting Harry with questions: How did the Perish Song feel? How did you survive? Why is your scar shaped like a Thunder Shock? Harry had no answer to any of these questions, and he didn't think he was ever going to get the answers. At that moment, the compartment door opened and the attendant came in and asked "Anything off the cart, dears?" Ron said "I'll take a Chocolate Froakie and a Bertie Bott's. Harry, you want anything?" "I'll take what Ron got." replied Harry. "Ok then, two Chocolate Froakies and two Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." she said as she handed them their candy and left. "Wait," said Harry, "EVERY flavor beans? Are these real Froakies?" "Yes and no," replied Ron. One time Fred claimed he got a vomit flavored one, but I doubt it." "THAT wasn't very reassuring." said Harry as he slid the bean into his pocket just as the compartment door opened again and a brown- haired girl stepped in and asked, "Have you seen a Tympole with tiny legs and arms and answers to 'Trevor'?" "How would we know if it answered to Trevor?" was Ron's snarky response. "We haven't been calling out 'Trevor! Random Tympole who we don't know!'" "Well, you don't have to be so rude about it, you know." At that moment, a timid-looking brown-haired boy peeked into the compartment. "Not in here, either?" He sounded depressed. "Is that his Tympole?" Ron asked. "Yes, and he's quite sad about it. My name is Hermione, and he is Neville." "We'll look for it if we can find it, but-" he was cut short when he heard a loud mumbling and Hermione went to investigate. "*sigh* They took my compartment." "And mine too." added Neville. "Well, I guess you'll have to find a new compartment." said Ron.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Neville knocked again. "All the compartments are full," she said glumly. "All except this one." "That wouldn't mean-" sputtered Ron. "Oh no. Oh nonononononono." "This is not happening." Neville and Harry shared awkward glances.

After finding Neville's Tympole Trevor and getting to know each other, like how Hermione had a Litten named Crookshanks and how Ron's Rattata was nicknamed Scabbers, the rest of the ride was a bit awkward. However, the train arriving at Hogwarts took their minds off everything. When they got off the train, Hagrid was yelling "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" Harry, Ron, Hermione,and Neville flocked over, along with other first years, as their journey continues.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pokewarts

(Co-Written by Samuel and Perry [but mainly by Perry])

As Hagrid began his speech, he noticed that almost all the other years were gone, despite such a short time, even though some second years were lagging behind. He would remember to ask Hagrid how that worked. "Ahem!" Hagrid cleared his throat. "You first years take a special canoe ride to Pokewarts Castle, Lampent lighting the whole way through." A girl with brown straight hair raised a hand. "And you'll find out what Lampent are. So put your hands down." She put her hand down. "Thank you. Find a partner and get in a canoe. There is actually a special challenge. There is one different Pokemon, called Chandelure, and the first team to spot it and cross the river get a free pokemon each." This created lots of hubbub and when Hagrid added "they will be Pokemon of your choice", everyone just went crazier. Harry decided to pair up with Hermione, and Ron got with Neville. When they pushed off from shore, everyone was frantically looking around at the strange-looking lamp pokemon, trying to find the unique one. Then Hermione had a genius idea: The headmaster probably thought kids would do this, frantically looking around. He would have been clever and hid it somewhere people would never look, at least excited children. Hermione looked directly overhead, and right there,as sure as life, was the challenge Chandelure. Hermione strained to not yell out, but she paddled faster. Harry followed suit, but Ron and Neville noticed anyway. Neville said "Look!" just a bit too loud so that another team, with the brown-haired girl and the white-haired boy from the Leaky Pokeball going as fast as they could to the other side. It was a full-on race, with Harry and Hermione still in the lead, but the other teams were not giving up so soon. The shore was in near view, and the teams were not slowing down by any means. At the last minute Harry and Hermione pulled ahead, and landed. What Harry and Hermione didn't realize was that the white-haired boy and the brown-haired girl had beaten them. However, Hagrid did. "The winners are Draco Malfoy and Susan Bones!" Hermione begged "No, we saw the Chandelure first, Hagrid! You know it!" "Yes, I do. But the challenge was to see it and then come across the lake, and Susan and Draco were the first to do that. Now you can choose your Pokemon." said Hagrid as Ron and neville pushed up on shore. "I choose-" started Malfoy. "STOP THE PRESSES!" screamed Ron. "THEY CHEATED!" exclaimed Neville. Hagrid retracted the Pokeballs before Malfoy could grab one. "What's this about cheating, Mr. Malfoy?" "Nothing, Mr. Hagrid," stated Malfoy innocently, "they're just jealous, I think." Neville took a device out of his pocket and he hit a button that triggered a recording. It said "Go Snivy! Help me paddle the boat and don't let anybody see, OK?" The recording ended abruptly. "I knew this would come in handy." said the proud Neville, holding up the device like a Holy Grail. Draco's Partner was furious. "YOU CHEATED!? I ACTUALLY THOUGHT WE MAY HAVE GENUINELY WON, BUT **NOPE!** DRACO CHEATS AGAIN, JUST LIKE HIS FATHER!" " **MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS, BONES! JUST YOU WAIT!"** Draco's partner stormed off from the shore and into the gigantic castle just as the other teams arrived to the shore. Harry had not realized that there was a castle there until he saw Susan Bones stormed into it. He guessed that this was Pokewarts, and when he asked Hagrid, it seemed that Harry was right. "Then your guess would be correct Harry," said Hagrid, "Anyways, back to the challenge. What pokemon would you want Miss Granger? You have a choice between Abra, Buneary, or Espurr" "Hmm," started Hermione, "I think I would like a Buneary." "Ok, here you go." said Hagrid as he took out a pokeball labeled "Buneary". "How about you Mr Potter? Would you like an Abra or Espurr?" Harry had already gotten his starter pokemon Hedwig, but he had never thought about a second pokemon…. "I think I want an Abra." he said. "Abra it is Mr Potter." said Hagrid while taking out another pokeball this time labeled "Abra". "There you go! Your first pokemon from Pokewarts!" "Thank you Hagrid!" said both Harry and Hermione simultaneously. "No problem kids! Have fun at Pokewarts! Just walk up to the front doors of the castle. I need to take care of the stragglers at the paddling section. See you around Harry!" "Bye Hagrid!" yelled Harry, while starting to walk towards the castle. "He is nice," said Hermione while walking, "I wonder if we are going to have him as a teacher." Harry wondered this and many more ideas on his way to the castle, as his journey continues!

 **PokeboyWither: Hey guys, it's me again. I'm gonna ask for a survey in the reviews. Should Fawkes be a Moltres or a Ho-Oh? He's not gonna be in the next chapter, but I wanna know what you guys think. Just leave what you think in the reviews. Also, if you have any other options I overlooked, leave those there too.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Sorting Drowzee

(Co-Written by Samuel and Perry(but mainly Samuel))

While Harry and Hermione kept walking towards the castle, they kept talking about the mysterious pokemon and the next ones they want to collect. Once they actually got to the giant front doors they saw people controlling the traffic running into the gigantic castle. Harry had never seen these people before, but he guessed that they were his new teachers. "This way to the Great Hall!" said an old looking lady in green robes to Harry and Hermione, "Oh Harry Potter! I've been looking forward to meeting you!" said the lady while shaking Harry's hand, "My name is Professor McGonagall and I will be your Attack Strategy teacher here!" "Nice to meet you professor!" said Harry. "Harry, if you and your friend could go to the Great Hall," she signaled to a room that was big and the ceiling was just like the sky outside, "that would be great! See you in class!" Harry and Hermione walked into the so called "Great Hall" Hermione muttered something like "...and your friend…" to herself. Harry, pretending he didn't hear that kept walking into the room until his other fellow students noticed him. When they all did, Harry felt all eyes on him and felt a little shy. He didn't normally feel like this since he was normally ignored by the Dursleys but now everyone felt like he was so interesting. Harry could hear people whispering about him: "Is it the real Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" He tried to ignore it and keep walking until a teacher blurted out, "Harry Potter? Is that the real Harry?" When Harry looked to see who blurted out he noticed it was the person from the chocolate Froakies. "It's Dumbledore!" whispered Hermione to Harry. "Yes, it is the real Potter." responded the Professor McGonagall from the Great Hall doors. Harry tried to ignore the whispering and talking and take a seat with the other first years. Once he found a seat for both Hermione and him, he sat down. After a couple minutes after sitting down, Ron and Harry's other fellow first years appeared with Hagrid. "Would you like to show your peers your Pokemon you **earned**." Malfoy received a hairy eyeball. Harry sent out his Abra and Hermione called out Buneary. "Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam!" "Buneary, I choose you!" Once again, everyone was awed by what they were seeing. Once the hubbub died down, Dumbledore came up to the front of the room and started his speech. "Hello Pokewarts students. I am Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Pokewarts! Some of you here are new here just learning what pokemon are, and some have been here for years already. I would like to congratulate the second years and higher for once again passing into the next learning level of Pokewarts. As for the new first years, I would like to welcome them to Pokewarts. Before we commence the feast," at this moment Harry looked surprised to Hermione and whispered "There's a feast!?", "I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddement! Tweak!" Dumbledore sat back down and everyone cheered and clapped. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Let the sorting, commence!" said Dumbledore from his seat. "All the first years line up behind that stool there. Harry and all the others from canoeing lined up behind the stool Dumbledore was indicating. Another teacher sitting alongside Dumbledore stood up and told the person at the front of the line to sit on the stool and put what looked like another pokemon in their lap. The person at the front was the white-haired boy Draco and the instant that he put it in his lap the pokemon said "Slytherin!" He went over to the table with Serperiors on it, although there were three other tables: one with Luxrays, one with Linoones, and one with Honchkrows. The Linoone one was called Hufflepuff, the Luxray one was called Gryffindor, and the Honchkrow one was called Ravenclaw. The process kept repeating itself for each student until the line got to Harry, who was the last one in line. Harry sat down and put the pokemon in his lap and it talked to Harry. "Hmm, seems like you don't want to go Slytherin….. But you would be perfect in Slytherin… Hmm, I guess it's student's choice." It seemed to Harry that he could only hear the pokemon's voice when he was talking to him since his other pupils were sitting apparently frozen. When the pokemon spoke again though, it seemed like everyone could hear it. "Gryffindor!" The table decorated with lions in the Great Hall cheered and hollered. At the table he found Hermione and Ron (and surprisingly, Neville) and sat with them. He was confused at how Neville got into Gryffindor, but he wasn't quite sure himself. The yellow pokemon did have a few weird decisions, like sorting Susan Bones into Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin and how Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. The sorting was practically over by the time they finished the conversation and they were told to proceed to their common rooms. Gryffindor was led by a red-haired boy that looked quite a lot like Ron. "That's Percy." Ron groaned. "He's my older brother and he's a prefect, along with being a git." "Query: What's a prefect?" "You'll find out if you spend a second with him." So Ron directed Harry to meet his, as he liked to call him, "git" brother. When Harry finally saw Percy, he thought that he didn't look too bad. He had red hair, just like all the other members of the Weasley family. Percy shook Harry's hand and introduced himself, "Hello, Harry Potter. I am Percy, your resident prefect. I am the student leader of your house." He motions for the first years to follow him. "I will lead you to the Gryffindor dormitories. This is where you will spend the rest of your time at Hogwarts." He stopped and stared at a painting of a purple feminine Pokemon. "This is the Jynx painting. There will always be a password you must have to get past it. The password until further notice is Swinub snout." As soon as he said this, the painting opened like a door. And inside, were the Gryffindor quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The First Class

The Gryffindor quarters were up a long flight of stairs that split into three parts. "That side is where the girls will sleep", Percy pointed to the far right. "This is where the boys will sleep" Percy pointed to the left. "And this" Percy pointed straight ahead, "is the common room, where everyone in Gryffindor is allowed." Harry and Hermione then split up as they went in separate directions. Harry chose a bed in between Ron and Neville. Abra and Hedwig both came out of their Pokeballs. Hedwig scratched a corner of the bedpost and settled down. Abra decided to sleep in Harry's trunk. As he went to sleep, he thought about what Pokemon he would add to his team.

In the morning he looked at the schedule Hagrid had given him. His first class was Attack Strategy with Professor McGonagall, followed by Defense Strategy with Professor Quirrell. After that he had Divination with Professor Trelawney and Status Moves with Professor Snape. His last class of the day was Capture The Flag with Madame Hooch. After he had gotten ready, he called back Abra and Hedwig into their pokeballs and went down the hall to his first class, Attack Strategy.

As he was walking down the hallway, he eventually got to his classroom with the smart-looking woman in green he had seen at the Sorting Drowzee ceremony. "You must be Harry Potter" she said in a stern voice that demanded respect. "I am Professor McGonagall, your Attack Strategy teacher for the rest of your time at Pokewarts. Please get out your Pokemon so I can write them down. If you have more than one, call all of them out." Harry called out his two Pokemon: "Hedwig, time to fly! Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam!"

He looked around to see many Pokemon coming out of their pokeballs, like Hermione's Crookshanks and Buneary. "Crookshanks, burn out! Buneary, hop time!" Ron also called out Scabbers. "Scabbers, let's go!" All around the room he saw Pokemon coming out of their balls. Professor McGonagall was coming around and writing down the nicknames and names of all the Pokemon. After she had done that, she instructed the class to get in pairs. Harry and Neville and Ron and Hermione formed pairs. "Now, send out one of your Pokemon." Pokemon were released. "Now, have a Pokemon battle with your opponent." Almost all the hands in the room went up. Ron's did not. "A Pokemon battle is when you battle your Pokemon using moves that your Pokemon knows. You find out your Pokemon's moves by scanning them with this, a Pokedex." She handed out small, red devices. "You can learn more about your Pokemon by scanning them with this." Harry scanned Hedwig and the device's robotic voice called out: "Rowlet, The Grass Quill Pokemon. Silently it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks. Moves: Tackle, Leafage." Harry could hear other Pokedexes talking around the room. He noticed Hermione had finished and was waiting to battle with her Buneary. As Harry put away his Pokedex, he was formulating a strategy. "Hedwig, Leafage!" "Buneary, counter with Defense Curl, then use Pound!" "Hedwig, dodge it!" "Buneary, use Pound again!" Hedwig, counter with Tackle!" "Buneary, Pound!" They both knew that whoever came out of this would be the winner, as their journey continues.

 **PokeboyWither: This is the first major decision you Pokepeeps get to make. Who will win the battle, Hermione, or Harry? Also, you can put down some clever ideas for final Pokemon teams and how they get them. I already have Gyms and Elite Four + Champion all down, so no suggestions for those please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Battle Bases

As the smoke cleared, both Pokemon appeared lying down. Harry and Hermione looked at each other knowing whichever Pokemon got up would win the battle for their trainer. There was a strong orange aura around Buneary. Harry facepalmed. The Defense Curl! He had forgotten about it and made a mental note to remember those in the future. As Buneary stood up, fazed, McGonagall declared Hermione the winner. As the two looked around, they saw some strange Pokemon. Ron was battling someone with a Pokemon that looked tangled up in vines. Neville was fighting a Pokemon that looked like it had electrical sockets for hands. Battles were abruptly ending all around them. Scabbers lost to the vine Pokemon and Trevor was eventually defeated by his type disadvantage to Elekid, as Harry had heard its trainer calling it that. As their first class ended, they attended all of their other classes without a hitch. Their Defense Strategy professor, Quirrell, talked in a strange whispery tone. His Pokemon, Shuckle, was a weird turtle-like creature. Their Divination professor, Trelawney, was supposed to help them predict their opponent's moves and when to use healing items, but she was a bit quirky, along with her pokemon, Xatu. Professor Snape hated Harry from the start, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were ready for Capture the Flag.

Harry and his friends headed out to the yard and saw the course. The amazing structure was the size of an arena. It was a strange fort-like structure. He saw what could be bases near the two ends. It wasn't a maze, but rather a temporary-looking structure made of wood and steel beams. It was all outdoors, and looked like an obstacle course. After all the students had arrived, a woman with short, matted, gray hair and strange eyes swooped in behind them on a metal avian Pokemon. _This must be Madam Hooch,_ Harry thought to himself. He brought out his Pokedex and scanned Skarmory. "Skarmory: The Armored Bird Pokemon. Its body is draped in steel armor. It looks heavy, but it can fly at speeds of up to 185 miles per hour!" croaked the metallic voice of Dexter(as he was told it was called) as Skarmory was registered to Harry's Pokedex. Madame Hooch spoke. "Students, welcome to your first Capture the Flag class. By the time this year is over, you'll learn many things and strategies for the game, but today you'll simply learn the basics of the game. Those are your battle bases, over there on the 's where the team Loudreds are, and the flags. They won't be in the same place every time though, since the Gurdurr move the course around." Madame Hooch explained matter-of-factly. Lots of hands shot up. "Now, children, let me explain. The school has a Capture the Flag team of Pokemon comprised of Gurdurr, Loudred, Burmy, and Castform. Gurdurr rearrange the arena, Burmy hold cameras, Loudreds are the alarms for when someone cheats or returns a flag, and Castform choose and can change the weather for the game. They're all variables you have to take into account when you make a strategy. When you encounter someone, a Pokemon battle is mandatory. If you're sneaky, you can ambush someone and can get a free hit off on their Pokemon, which brings me to rule number one: your Pokemon must be out at all times. This balances it as bigger Pokemon are harder to hide as are multiple Pokemon. You must have a strong bond with your Pokemon if you want to truly be in sync and hide easily or fight harde. So!?" she asked. "Any questions?"

 **Hey Pokepeeps, sorry for the long hiatus. I'm back now, though! Anyway, tell me if you want Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the same team, or how you want the team distribution. I'll upload more consistently now, so look out for that! See ya later, Pokepeeps!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

CAPTURE THE FLAG

They were split up into two teams: Harry and Ron(and others) on one team, and Hermione, Neville, and Malfoy(and others) on the other team.

Harry's team had two people trying to be in control: a boy who had short brown hair and a smiling yellow Pokemon with boxing gloves and what looked like a tied-up head. The other boy was black and had short, frizzy hair and had a zebra-like Pokemon with lightning stripes. "Seamus, we can't all go offensively!" said the black boy. "But Dean, we can fight them if we see them," protested Seamus. "But what if they sneak by us?" explained Dean. "Fine," Seamus folded, "but only if I can go on offense." They seemed to agree.

Harry scanned their two Pokemon. "Makuhita: The Guts Pokemon. Their daily routine consists of training together first thing in the morning, eating and napping in the afternoon, and then more training afterward." said Dexter when he scanned Seamus' Pokemon. "Blitzle: The Electrified Pokemon. When thunderclouds cover the sky, it will appear. It can catch lightning with its mane and store the electricity." The two Pokemon were scanned into his Pokedex as Seamus and Dean divided the team up. The Loudreds screamed, and the game begun.

Harry was put on the offensive team, and Ron was as well. Harry was keen on sneaking through to the other team's battle base; Hedwig strongly disagreed. From the other side, Neville and his puny Tympole were trying to sneak around, yet failing completely. Ron took on the Tympole with his Rattata, leaving Harry's Hedwig to go offensive and face Malfoy and his Snivy. Harry knew that they were both grass types, so he decided to send out Abra. "Abra, kadabra, alakazam!" he whispered as the strange creature emerged. He scanned it with the Pokedex. "Sleeps 18 hours a day. If it senses danger, it will teleport itself to safety even as it sleeps. Moves: Teleport." chimed Dexter in his metallic voice. "Dang it," Harry muttered under his breath. It's useless." He heard Malfoy walking behind him so he was extra quiet, and when he looked back, Abra was gone. When Harry looked around, a thought dawned on him. "Abra, come back here!" he whisper-screamed. "Please, I have an idea!" Abra appeared before Harry immediately. "Try to teleport up to the flag, and avoid the defenders. Snag the flag and come back here." Abra turned his cheek. "Abra." he said defiantly. I'll give you a Rare Candy..?" Harry pleaded. Abra corroborated the offer with a solemn "Abra." as he teleported away. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait." Harry said to himself as he heard a voice behind him. "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter." Malfoy said smugly. Can't get your bargain bin Pokemon to obey you? Shame. Guess I'll just have to knock some sense into her!" Malfoy snarled as Snivy attacked. "Hedwig, keep your distance and use Leafage!" Malfoy scoffed, "Snivy, pursue her with Tackle, and then Vine Whip her into submission!" Harry watched, but there was nothing he could do as Snivy got closer and closer to Hedwig. Snivy snapped out a vine at Hedwig and slammed it to the ground. "Now, Snivy! Vine Whip!" Snivy repeatedly slapped Hedwig with vines. "Hedwig, please," Harry cried. "GET UP!" Hedwig pushed, but Snivy was relentless. EVentually Hedwig's wing started to glow. "Rrrrrrrrroooooowwww," Hedwig grunted. "LET!" Hedwig's wing slapped Snivy across the face and in one hit, Snivy was down. "What?!" Draco screamed. "Sorry Draco, you're out." said Madame Hooch's voice from the loudspeakers. "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Draco screeched as he went over to the sit-out bench. "The flag has been taken!" Madame Hooch proclaimed as the Loudreds blared. _I wonder who took it,_ Harry thought as he was touched on the back. "Ab-ra?" Abra asked, holding the flag. Harry just took the flag and ran. He was energized by the thought of winning the game for his team. He passed Dean and Seamus, who both clapped. "Go Harry!" shouted Ron as Harry ran past. The end was in sight. He grappled the pole with an iron grip and cheered at the top of his lungs. "HARRY WINS FOR THE BLUE TEAM!" yelled Madame Hooch. Harry had never felt so accomplished.


End file.
